I LOVE YOU!
by PonytailGirl
Summary: 3 simple words, they changed Nepper's life. Will he be able to tell Heat what his real feelings towards him are.. READ AND FIND OUT! HeatxNepper! YAOI!


Hi Guys!  
Here's another perverted story I wrote at 3 o'clock in the morning haha  
Hope you guys enjoy yourselves.  
The story is written in Nepper's Pov.

**I DONT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN AND THE CHARACTERS! **

* * *

Nepper's pov

"That sure was an awesome game!" Heat said.

I nodded and said "i'll go take a shower, im all dirty from those slidings i made before hehe.."

" 'kay! I'll wait for you in the kitchen!" He waved and runned off to his own room.

I walked over to my bed and lay down for a bit.  
'Heat sure is a great player.. and he looks so hot when he plays..  
everything he does is sexy.. ohgod.. ' i thought.  
I got up to grab a towel and to pick out some clothes.  
I picked out my red skinny jeans, grey t-shirt and a black sleeveless vest and of course my white sneakers.

I walked over to the bathroom when suddenly.. a pain shot through my lower body.. i looked down to see what was wrong and noticed.. my boner..

'Shit! Not again..'

It's always the same story.. when i think of heat.. i-i just can't hold myself back much longer.. i have to tell him.. soon..

I quickly undressed myself and putted my filthy clothes in the laundry basket and started to stroke my cock.

Sure i found it embarresing to jerk myself off but.. it gives me just.. i just love to cum with the thought of doing nasty things with heat.. things like having sex.. but that'll never happen.. im quite sure he doesn't return the love i have for him.. not as a friend, not as a best friend.. but as a lover.. i would do anything.. to just hold him.. kiss him.. caress is his body.. i stepped into the shower and continued my session. How would it feel.. to have sex with my best friend.

i bet it feels awesome to pound in and out his beautiful ass.. it'll get even better when i cum in him.. or when he is giving me a blowjob.. his beautiful lips around my cock.. he will swallow all of my cum.. and even lick the droplets.. 'oh god.. im gon-...' i came.. with him on my mind..

When i realised i was still in my shower. In noticed that i was panting heavily and had to wash my hair.

When i was done, i was about to walk to the door to get to the kitchen but suddenly.. someone knocked me over.. someone who made me jerk off when i thought of him..

Exactly.

"O-Oh my god i'm so sorry nepper!" Heat said when he opened his eyes,

Wich He had closed because of the impact.

"I-it-its not a big deal!" I stuttered while i blushed like a maniac.

'Ohmygod..' i noticed i was getting hard. AGAIN! Apparently, heat fell on top of me with his knee between my legs.. touching my crotch.. he quickly got up and helped me to stand.

"W-Whatsup..?" I said awkwardly hoping he doesn't notice my erection wich was clearly visible if i didn't covered it with my hands as normally as i could.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to have dinner at the mac donalds because everyone already ate."

Heat said.

"Huh.. why didn't they wait for us ?" I asked confused.

"Because.. apparently.. we were showering too long.. they yelled and knocked at our doors but we didn't heard a sound.."

"Oh.. but i'd love to eat with you at mac Donalds!" I smiled at him

"Okay, so are you ready to go? "

'SHIT! I CAN'T GO OUT LIKE THIS?!' i panicked.'What am i going to say?!' "Uhm.. Nepper.. are you alright..?" Heat suddenly asked."Yeah ! Of course i am! What makes you think not?" I said noticeable fast."Because you're all sweaty and you are blushing.. are you sick?" 'No! Nooo don't come closer!'He walked towards me , lifted my headband and placed his hand on my forehead. I was trembling like a maniac. "Hold still!" He said while he grabbed my hip and pinned me against the wall. "Hm.. you're not sick.. then what's it?" He asked curious. "I-it's nothing! I-I swear!" I said while faking a smile. "Don't lie to me natsuhiko." He said firmly."I-I'm Not.." i said "I-it's just.. i.. n-nevermind.. let's go to the Mac Donalds!" I said and walked towards the door. Suddenly i felt him janking my arm..still covering my erection with my other hand. But he grabbed my other hand too and pinned me on the bed. He on top of me.'God no.. what are you doing heat ! I don't think i can hold myself much longer in this situation..' "we. Are not going anywhere. Not until you tell me what's wrong." He said. He was so close.. our noses almost touched at one moment. "N.. no! If i tell you.. you'll make fun of me.. " 'or worse.. reject me..' i said blushing. "Why should i laugh? You're my best friend! You can tell me everything!" Luckily for me. His body was stretched so his body couldn't touch my erection. "O-okay.. well..s-see.. i'm.. i'm.." I stuttered

"You are?" Heat said slightly laughing. "I'm in love." I said quickly hoping heat had heard me. "Ooooh~ who's the lucky lady?" Heat said smirking. "Wel.. he is not a lady... " i said blushing hard.

"Is it rhionne? I bet she is!.. wait.. what did you just say.." he said. "He.. he is not a lady.." He said. "Oh... natsuhiko, are you gay?" He said. I chuckled, "well if i was not.. i wouldn't be in love with a guy.." I said  
"Heh.. that's right.. well then.. W-who is he?" He said slightly blushing.  
"I-I can't tell you!" i said while i turned away from his face.  
"Nepper! If i tell you who i love, will you tell me who you love then?" He asked.  
"O-okay.. I'm in Love with..Y-You.." i finally said.  
After a long pause, heat finally said something.  
"Okay.. Then i should tell you my secret too.."  
i looked at him and he said: "I Love you too.."  
My eyes widened and i looked at him in disbelieve.  
"A-Are you serious?" i almost yelled.  
"Yeah! calm down haha" he laughed and blushed.  
"Sorry.." i said and couldn't help but smile.  
he looked at me, i looked at him..  
He moved towards me and suddenly.. he was so close..  
i closed my eyes and kissed him.  
Just a little kiss..  
it made my heart skip a beat, and it suddenly turned into a passionate French kiss.  
It felt so nice to finally have him in my arms..  
This is what i've Always wanted..  
When we broke the kiss, i said:  
"Maybe we should get ourselves Some Food haha.."  
"Yeah Good idea!" he said and sat up.  
"oh by the way. You really thought I was stupid enough not to notice your erection didn't ya?" He said smirking.  
"S-SHUT UP!" i yelled at him wich made him to laugh on the floor like a maniac.  
"It's cute, maybe we can continue our make-out session tonight.." He said While i slid his hand over my butt.  
"I think that's an awesome idea!" i grabbed his hand and we walked over to the Mac Donalds.

_End._

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this and please revieuw!  
I also want to know if i should go on with this story.. i don't think it's that good haha.  
Well, See you next time!

OH AND BTW  
Check out : s/9539463/1/Foam-party A story I worked on along with PurpleMidfielder / Anne :D


End file.
